


【JayTim】Guardian Angel

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Bruce Wayne, Angel Damian Wayne, Angel Dick Grayson, Angel Tim Drake, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Human Jason Todd, JayTim Week 2020, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Jason在13歲的時候看見了他的守護天使。Jason had met his guardian angel since he was 13.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 5





	【JayTim】Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 守護天使！Tim AU
> 
> ＊ JayTim Week 2020 Day 4 - Free Day （自選日，我選擇了守護天使AU）
> 
> ＊ 因為我初心是SPN，寫著寫著，差點以為自己寫的是Destiel（不

Tim Drake是一個天使，天使有很多崗位，一般而言他們是上帝的戰士，但也有撮合姻緣的丘比特天使，或是守護人類的天使之類。Tim已經想不起來上一次他成為人類的守護天使事，甚至根本不確定自己是否有成為過守護天使，因為有印象以來，他一直和Bruce Wayne、Dick Grayson和Damian Wayne他們打擊惡魔在人間的罪惡。

這次他接到的任務是一個住在Gotham犯罪巷，名為Jason Todd的13歲人類小孩。Tim翻看了一下他的資料，知道對方剛失去了他的父母，現在自己一個人在街頭上苛且偷生。Tim並不清楚這個小孩有甚麼特別的，因為不是每個人類都會得到上天的眷顧，可以得到守護天使的照料，一般是有甚麼特別的原因才會由上帝特殊安排的。可是Tim也只是個當了數百年的天使，遠遠未到可以看到上帝為人類安排的生死冊，只可以簡單地看到已經發生了的事，或是未來數天的事情。

由於被安排成為人類的守護天使，那個天使幾乎會陪在那個人類身邊一直守護他，而天使也有自己的各自任務，不能隨意跑到人間。於是Tim在到人間之前，還是好好地和他的恩師，以及兩位兄弟好好道別。Bruce一貫地點點頭，簡單地給予祝福；Dick用力地抱緊他，溫柔地輕撫他的頭髮，說預到甚麼問題都可以找他，他一定會去幫助他的；至於那個一直不給他好臉色的Damian，well，他的小弟可能意識到這次他們會分開很長一段時間，一邊喃著不太好聽的說話，一邊走上前抱著他。惹得Tim心頭來了一陣暖意，也一改平日的態度，輕拍Damian的肩膀。當一切準備好，Tim便通過天堂的大門，去尋找他要守護的人類了。

天堂的大門並不能直接通往想去的地方，人間每個區域都設有一些傳輸點，天使們到達了人間後可以飛行到想去的地方。這是Tim第一次到達Gotham，他曾在天堂上聽說過這個地方的腐敗，是天堂不想整頓，地獄不願接收的地方。Tim從傳輸點出來的時候，大概就能領略到這點了，在這個地方，連空氣也是混濁的。他皺著眉頭，在茫茫人海中感覺他想要找到的人，輕輕地抖到翅膀便往男生的方向飛去。

當他飛到Jason的家的時候，裡面空無一人，所謂的家也幾乎是空無一物，只有一張床墊放在地上，已它早就已經破舊得裡面的彈簧也撐破了泛黃的床墊，幾個輪胎散落在地上，一張破壛的單人沙發可憐地靠在床角，破爛的窗戶僅用數塊木板封著，可是還有一個放滿了書本和CD的櫃子。這比Tim想像中的環境更要惡劣，把雪白的翅膀好好地收起來，以免它把已經勉強附在牆上的壁紙也扯下來。

就在這個時候，Tim可以聽到門外傳來開鎖的聲音，大概是他要守護的男生回家了。但他絲毫不感到慌張，繼續背對著大門，蹲在櫃子前，好奇地看著男生家裡的書籍和CD的收藏，畢竟人類是不可能看到天使的存在的。門扉已經被開啓，男孩似乎沒有還沒踏進房間就停住了腳步。

「你是誰！你為甚麼闖進這裡！」Jason稚嫩的聲音在空盪的房間響起，Tim雖然帶著疑惑，但沒有理會男生，沒有人類會看到天使，就算那個天使是他的守護天使也一樣。沒有得到回應，Jason又再一次生氣地大喊：「可惡，你給我離開我的家！」Tim這時才回過頭看向他要守護的人類，看著男生的目光直直地對著自己，隨著自己站起來而移動他的視線。

Tim疑惑地看著Jason，雖然覺得自己接下來的行為有點愚蠢，但對方一臉就是和自己說話的樣子似的。「你在和我說話？」Jason皺著眉頭向天使說到：「不然我在自言自嗎？在你看來我似是個智障？」Tim張開嘴巴又合上了，這到底發生了甚麼事，是他的天使能力受到影響了嗎？就算成為守護天使，也不代表會失去能力啊。

「你可以看見我？」Tim質疑地用手指指向自己，繼續茫然地詢問對方。Jason對家中的不速之客越發不耐煩，他不明白對方為甚麼擅自闖入自己家裡，還一臉自己不應看見他的樣子看著自己。「我當然可以看見你了，難不成你是透明人嗎？」男生拿起放在家門不遠處的撬棍，嚴肅地向眼前的人說到：「你再不離開的話，別怪我不客氣。」語氣中的意味甚是明顯，可是Tim仍然沉浸在自己的震驚當中，愣在原地，分毫不動。在他成為天使這數百年期間，從沒有人類看見過他，也沒有聽說過有這樣的事情。

煩躁Jason的終於衝向眼前看似17歲少年，舉起撬棍正要往對方的身上擊去的時候，Tim下意識地用能力把對方的撬棍止在空中。Jason一直試圖向Tim攻擊，可是每到相同的位置，就會被一股阻力制止了他的動作，讓他的手尷尬地在空中定住。此刻，愣在原地的人成了他。

「甚麼東西......」Jason睜著明亮的湖水綠眼睛看向自己在空中的手，又看向面前不遠處的少年，難以置信地把心中的疑惑脫口而出。Tim皺著眉看著自己仍能使用能力，到底甚麼地方出了錯誤，他沒有想明白。低頭看向比自己矮了將近一個腦袋的男生，Tim知道自己現在有更重要的事需要解決。

他解除了自己的能力，滿意地看著男生放下了想要攻擊他的手，這時才認真地向對方解釋：「我是一個天使。」Jason的下巴幾乎要掉下來，以為自己幻聽了，過了好一會才閉著眼搖搖頭，再次睜開雙眼詢問：「我剛沒聽清楚，你可以再說一遍嗎？」Tim深呼吸了一口氣，再次嚴肅地向Jason說道：「我說，我是你的守護天使。」

Jason先是緩慢地眨眨眼睛，腦袋正在消化這句話的含義，緊接其來的是一陣毫不掩飾的大笑，他捧著肚皮，完全不相信Tim所說的話。「哈哈哈哈哈，你還不如編一個自己是被改造過，所以有特異攻能的謊話，天使。」男孩刻意加重了天使這兩個字的讀音，語氣間那藏不住的諷刺讓Tim不住生氣，這個男孩怎麼可以譏笑他的身分。

天使的指頭向上指去，雙指一彈，「啪」的一聲，剛才Jason因忙著過來攻擊他而忘記關上的門，馬上不合理地關上了。如此舉動讓Jason目瞪口呆地看著門扉，終於有點相信Tim所說的話。「現在你相信了嗎，人類？」聽出少年語氣中的諷刺，Jason不由得羞紅了臉頰，內心開始掙扎地想要相信對方的話。

「可是這個世上並沒有天使。」Jason不太願意相信已經放在眼前的事實，畢竟不是誰都可以第一時間就相信天使是真實存在，更何況那個天使對自己說是他的守護天使。Tim大概也是想到了這一點，放輕了剛才帶著強硬的語氣。「這個世界上有很多你們不知道的事，而且人類本來就不應該看見天使。」他可以看到Jason的防備慢慢被降下，轉變為興奮的好奇。

「那我為甚麼可以看見你？」Jason問出了一個Tim也無法解答的問題，天使只得搖搖頭，表示自己也不知道為甚麼會發生這種事情。「我也不知道為甚麼你可以看見我，也許是父親有甚麼安排吧？」男生似懂非懂地點點頭，湖水綠的雙眼中寫滿了好奇。

Jason仰著頭看向比他高出一個腦袋的Tim，男生的嘴巴微微張開又合上，他有很多，很多問題想要知道，可是它們被過於興奮的腦袋搞成一團。過了半嚮，Jason終於吐出了一句話︰「所以……你是有翅膀的嗎？我可以看看嗎？」Tim忍不住輕笑起來，有時候他會忘記人類是沒有翅膀的生物，也沒有看見過天使或是惡魔，會有這個反應也是很正常的。

年輕的人類男孩並不了解天使輕笑的原因，以為自己是問出了甚麼惹人發笑的問題，一時緊張地想要解釋甚麼，還沒等他開口，天使便搖搖頭笑著解釋︰「我確實是擁有翅膀，而我也沒有聽說過有甚麼阻止人類看見天使翅膀的規條，所以……我猜是可以展示給你看的，畢竟你可是個特別的人類呢。不過我建議你先站遠一點，不然我不肯定你是否會被我的翅膀打到。」他看見男生興奮地點點頭，大步跨到離他遠一點的地方，瞪大著雙眼準備看眼前的天使。他可能是第一個看見天使的人類，這教他怎麼能不興奮呢！

在Jason的注視下，Tim突然莫名地緊張起來，因為天使有翅膀，並不需要看別的天使展示翅膀。他有點尷尬地把翅膀展開給眼前的男生看，感受到對方興奮不已的神情，翅膀不自然地在空中抖動了幾下。Jason目瞪口呆地看著天使那雙潔白無暇的翅膀，它看起來似乎是世上最神聖的東西，似乎是散發著神聖的光芒。男生的所有目光都被那雙翅膀吸引了，嘴巴不自覺地感嘆眼前的景象︰「哇噢…這個……哇噢。」

被男生的反應逗樂了，Tim終於放鬆了自己有點緊張的心情，他大概預計到男生接下來會問的事情。這次他決定先對方一步允許到︰「你可以碰它，不過不準拉扯我的羽毛，除非你想接下來一個月發生倒霉的事情。」Jason看似被他的話嚇到，呆在原地看著他。畢竟人類對於天使還是有三分敬畏，Tim輕輕地施加法力，把男生推到自己面前。

Tim一把抓過對方的手，放到自己的翅膀上，讓對方可以感受這非人的觸感。Jason先是有些畏縮，不敢觸碰對方，可是當他看見天使沒有阻止他的時候，他便放大了膽子，順著羽毛的方向輕撫著。翅膀的手感比Jason想像中要堅硬一點，不過羽毛一點都不刺人，男生不得不承認他對這種感覺有點上癮。

感受到Jason溫熱的手在翅膀上輕柔地撫摸著，Tim不自覺舒服地悶哼著。翅膀的羽毛有時候會因為長時間的飛行或是遇到甚麼特殊情況，而糾纏在一起。天使們會不定時打理羽毛，有時候會讓自己的弟兄姊妹給他們梳理，更多時候是天使自身把它梳順。對於Tim這種不太在意外觀的天使來說，要他經常打理自己的羽毛是不太可能的。Jason按摩似的力度剛好，Tim忍不住瞇著雙眼享受著男生溫柔的輕撫，不小心脫口而出︰「也許我以後應該讓你給我打理羽毛。」

「我可以嗎？」Jason抑制不住語氣中的喜悅，對一個普通的人類來說，可以看見天使，並觸碰他的翅膀，這足以讓男生高興一整年。Tim被他的愉快所感染，不由得也跟著一同笑了起來。他睜開了暗藍色的雙眼，稍後低頭看著男孩子，嘴角微微揚起了一個笑容，柔軟的手撫著男生的頭髮︰「是的，你可以，以後我會教你的。」

撇開了剛才的緊張以及興奮和激動，冷靜下來的Jason這時才認真地看向天使的容貌，心裡突然漏了一拍。天使渾身散發住一種神聖的氣質，用那雙不曾吃過人間煙花的暗藍色眼眸凝視著他，小巧的嘴巴如同夏娃的禁果般紅潤，似乎是等待被人採摘。Jason舔了一下嘴角，思考天使是否也會接吻，眼前的天使是否也有被親過呢？

天使無法讀取人類的想法，於是Tim並不理解男生為甚麼突然沉默起來，於是他就問了一句︰「Jason？」被喚的人如夢初醒地看著天使，這才發現他還沒知道他的守護天使的名字。「你…我還沒知道你的名字。」沒有想過會被人類看見Tim並沒有意識到這個問題，他沒有考慮到自己會需要向人類介紹自己的名字，但他還是道出了名字︰「Timothy Drake，你叫我Tim就好了。」

Jason低聲喃道︰「Tim……」稍微思考了一會，Jason把天使拉到床上示意他一同坐下來。「為甚麼我會有一個守護天使？所有人類都會有的嗎？」Tim嘆了口氣慢慢地向他解釋，告訴他並不是所有人都有守護天使，具體的話他也不知道為甚麼自己成為對方的守護天使。男生點點頭後就不再說話，一下子就躺在床上，讓雙手壓在腦門下。

「你知道，好運從沒降臨在我身上。」Jason毫不在意的態度刺痛了Tim的心，他在尋找他要守護的人類以前，早已把對方短暫的經歷都看過好幾遍。Tim不知該說甚麼好，只得把翅膀收起來，陪著對方一同躺到床上。他們交換沉默，直到Jason打破這個局面。

男生轉過身，讓自己面向Tim，後者也和他做了相同的動作，側躺著看向他，等待男生開口。「我……你明天會離開嗎？」脫口而出後，Jason才覺得自己這個問題實在丟臉，他已經是一個獨當一面的男人，不應該再思考這些亂七八糟的事情。只是對他來說所有重視的人，最終都會離他而去，這讓他心裡確實不踏實。

Tim靠上前，小心地把Jason擁到懷中，安撫著這個被逼長大的男生，對方的手自然不過地攥緊了他那白色的袍子上。「守護天使會一直守護著他的人類，直到人類死去。在此之前，除非是天使死去，否則是不會離開要守護的人類的。所以不用擔心，現在的話我們幾乎是綁定在一起，我不會離開的。」Jason釋懷地呼了一口氣，在天使的懷中放鬆了身體。Tim又繼續說︰「天使無法左右人類的生死，左右人類生死是觸犯天條的事，不過我們是被允許協助要守護的人類。」聽到男生平穩的呼吸聲，天使並不確定他是否有聽到他最後所說的話。

有些天使覺得人類搶奪了上帝的注意，而對人類產生了敵意，但那不是Tim。Tim一直覺得人類這種生物很有趣，明明沒有任何能力，命運也都被父親編寫好，卻總會想要掙脫命運，而有人因此也確實改寫了自己的生命。某種程度上，Tim佩服這些一直在奮鬥的人類，但也只是單單的佩服。天使和人類本就不是同種族的生物，也沒有人會想過人類居然可以看得見天使，也沒有人會設想天使和人類會產生任何感情，更何況天使一直被教育不能對人類抱有更多除了守護對方以外的感覺。

天使需要休息，但他們並不需要睡眠，即使他們閉上雙眼，也只是進入進入了冥想的狀態。他看著懷中入眠的男生，腦袋還在不斷地思考，為甚麼他會成為Jason的守護天使？不是說Tim在抱怨這個事情，成為男生的守護天使對他而言還是一個挺有趣的經驗。在他數百年成為天使的歷練中，他不確定自己是否有成為過人類的守護天使，他把這視為可以觀察人類的經驗。

有些天使會對人類產生了敵意，覺得自己明明才是上帝創造出來的姣姣者，鄙視得到父親寵愛的人類，認為他們就是低等生物。Tim從來沒有這樣的想法，對於他來說，人類是個很特別的生物。他們是地球上可能唯一有自我意識的生物，雖然他們不知道自己的命運早就被上帝安排好，但他們總是會試圖改變自己的命途。

在這數百年的時光中，Tim並沒有接觸過多少人類，人類是擁有靈魂的生物，並不像天使或是惡魔，他們只擁有真實的形態，或是因為不同的能力而有不同的色彩。可是靈魂並不一樣，它是按照主人的特質而有所不同。最明顯可以區別到不同人的靈魂，是它們的光暗。越是擁有優良特質的人類，他們的靈魂會越發光明。父親的安排自有他的道理，也許Tim懷中的男生，會以一個他還沒想到的可能改變這個世界。

Tim在這三年時間一直陪伴著Jason，人類的生命本就一閃即逝，這三年在天使的眼裡根本不算甚麼。在這短暫的三年間，人類從需要仰頭看著天使的高度，到現在已經長得可以和天使平視。經過長年在街頭的磨練，以一年16歲的少年來說，Jason已經鍛鍊出比同齡人更強壯的身軀。而Tim也相信日後Jason會長得比他更健壯。男生也憑著靈活以及街頭搏鬥技術很容易就得到了幫派大佬的賞識，不需要再像如同小時候，一直在街頭上偷竊別人的東西，以把它們轉賣，獲取金錢。

守護天使無法插手人類的生死，這有違天條，將會受到嚴懲。所有天使都很清楚這一點，因此一般也不會管要守護人類的生死。不過Jason和Tim並不一樣，少年可以看見自己的守護天使，這讓他們產生了不應該存在的情感。雖然不能影響人類的生死，但這不代表Tim不可以稍施法力，讓男生減少受傷的機會，畢竟從未有明文規定指出天使不能用法力保護人類。

在他成為Jason的守護天使不久後，他會在遠處看顧著對方，不近得會讓男生因他存在而分心，也不會遠得天使來不及施加法力保護他。男生對於Tim的保護還是會表達出他的感激。可是在他對這個事情似乎越來越不滿，特別是在他加入了幫派以後，他們甚至會為了這個事情吵架。Jason覺得自己已經不需要Tim的保護，現在已經有足夠的能力可以自保，可是Tim覺得這是自己的責任，他至少可以確保男生的安危。

直到有一次Jason幾乎是向他吼到︰「我知道你是我的守護天使，但我不需要你的保護，我要的只是你的陪伴！」然後世界突然就安靜了，吵架聲嘎然停止。Tim不知道Jason所說的話是甚麼意思，他想要詢問男生，卻被後者的表情阻止了想要吐出的話。Jason只是一臉嚴肅的抿著嘴巴，迴避了天使的視線，不再看向他。最終他們達成了一個共識，Tim不會在Jason執行任務的時候跟在他身邊，不過當Jason需要他的時候，要即時向他祈禱，好讓他來得及去保護他。

在他們相處的這短短三年中，更多的當然是他們好好相處的片段。例如在他們剛認識的數天，Tim並不太願意外出，主要是因為他害怕自己會被人類看見。當時Jason不得不幾乎要把他拉到家外頭，強迫天使和自己一同進行實驗，看看是否真的會被人類看見。幸好結果發現只有Jason可以看到Tim，而Tim也不知道為甚麼對方只能看見自己，也許這也是神的詣意吧。Jason似乎對這個想法很是滿意，他幾乎為了這件事喋喋不休地向Tim表達了一個月，到底自己為了這事有多開心。

Tim在深夜時把Jason帶到無人看見的地方，然後帶著男生一同在夜裡飛翔。說實話，Tim並沒有料想過Jason會對此事如此興奮，就像這個世界上沒有比這更棒的事情一樣(也許能和這一拼的，就是只有Jason可以看到Tim一事)。看著男生興奮到不能自己的表情，Tim覺得自己的心也因此而溫暖起來。他很清楚Jason的所有經歷，也知道自己大概是唯一發生在對方的好事。

由於抱有這個想法，Tim不怎麼會拒絕Jason的要求。例如說Jason在知道他沒有嚐過人類的食物，一開始的時候會把他帶到外面，讓他「體驗」一下人類的食物。Tim沒有告訴Jason天使其實不用進食，但看到男生一臉興致勃勃地期待著他第一次嚐到該食物的表情時，他決定把這個小秘密埋藏在心裡，讓男生給他分享食物。

當Jason加入了幫派後，由於不用再艱難地在街頭上變賣偷回來的東西，而是直接執行幫派給他的任務，這讓他有了相對穩定的收入，不再為三餐煩惱，甚至可以租一間小公寓。雖然公寓環境也不算好，但至少有幾個正常可以開關的窗戶。有時候Jason不用執行任務的時候，會在家裡給Tim做飯，而意外地，天使覺得那味道很不錯，看來Jason在廚藝上還頗有天賦的。

他的天賦也不只有廚藝，Tim覺得Jason最大天賦的地方是梳理翅膀方面。現在公寓有足夠的空間讓Tim把翅膀展開來。每次都把羽毛梳理得貼貼服服的，而且他的雙手很靈巧，還會適當地給他的翅膀按摩。Tim感覺他打理翅膀的技巧甚至比Dick的更好，他每次都會不自覺地輕聲哼道，男生總會被他的這個反應逗樂，笑著詢問他是否真的有那麼舒服，只會給男生一個白眼。不過要是Tim閉上眼睛，忘記Jason只是個人類的話，他可能會以為對方也是位天使。

Jason現在已經長得和Tim差得不遠，身形也差不多。可是他們仍然會保持相同的習慣——相擁入睡，或者更確實來說，是Jason抱著Tim睡覺，畢竟天使不需要睡覺。以前在Jason比較矮小的時候，會讓天使抱著入眠。可是男生最近不願意再讓Tim抱著入睡，會先對方一步把天使擁入懷中。雖然Tim無法理解為甚麼會有這樣的轉變，但他不介意成為被抱住的那個人，每每只會自然不過地在對方的懷中調整好姿勢，不懂得為甚麼男生會露出愉快的表情。

正如他也不明白為甚麼Jason會在自己穿上他的衣服時，展開一個他讀不懂的表情一樣。技術上來說，天使雙指一彈就可以把衣服整理乾淨，不需要更換衣服。當然也有些比較注意外表的天使(Dick，Tim指的就是Dick)，會經常讓自己更換不同的衣服，否則像Tim那樣不在乎外表的天使，一般只會穿著那套白袍就足夠了。

然而Jason對於整潔度幾乎已經是有強迫症的地步，直到他15歲時，他直接讓天使穿上他的衣服。Tim曾經就著這個事情向Jason反對過，反正會看到自己的就只有男生一人，更不需要去換衣服，這對於Tim來說實在是麻煩。可是Jason堅持自己看著他幾年就穿那一件衣服，確實是受不了，最後Tim還是屈服了，逐漸習慣把Jason的衣服往身上套。

每當他穿著Jason的衣服時，Tim總會在對方那湖水綠的雙眼中看到了一抹危險的紅，那是他無法理解的色彩，不過他從來沒有在對方的身上確實地感覺到危險。人類的思想和感情都過於複雜，對於一個天使來說是無法完全感受到的。縱使Tim無法用理智解釋男生眼中的紅代表的是甚麼，他的心還是對這絲紅產生了反應。天使是不應該對人類產生過多的感情，Tim也沒有接觸過這種感受，最終他選擇了逃避，無視這些他無法解讀的情感。

也就是在這個時候開始，Tim才發現Jason的靈魂相比其他人類的要光亮得多，雖然天使以往一直面對的是惡魔比較多，並沒有確實看到過多少人類，但男生的靈魂相比Gotham所有人類都來得光明。無論Tim飛到哪裡，只要他仔細一看，總是可以一下子找到男生的所在地。

這也許是Tim現在還算慶幸的地方，當時在Jason執意要加入幫派的時候，其實他並不想讓對方加入龍蛇混集的幫派，擔心這會沾污了Jason的靈魂。所幸的是，Jason並沒有改變。即使他自己也是個未成年的男生，他對於保護未成年還是有著不能磨滅的道德標準，不會向他們販毒或是殺害未成年，這是他的底線，也是現在他所加入那幫派中的老大欣賞他的地方。

只是料是Tim也沒有想到，這個優點將會變成一個危機。他本來以為他和Jason會一直像這樣相處下去，直到Jason 16歲的時候，這一切都改變了。作為在Gotham幫派中得到老大賞識的年輕人，他很快就在道上混出名堂，紅頭罩這個名字也是得到認可。只是有人對這個未成年，卻又得到老大如此重視的男生心生嫉妒，打著有人要向未成年下手的傳言，把Jason騙到Gotham碼頭中的一個倉庫當中，密謀想要把他炸死。

可是在Jason注意到這是個陷阱的時候，一切已經太遲了，炸彈就在離他不遠的地方，紅色的時間顯示出他只剩15秒的時間。他拉下臉，深知自己命不久矣，這也許是上帝為他安排的結局。不過他並沒有感到恐懼，他腦海中就只有他的守護天使。他跪坐在地上，雙手合十，眼睛緊閉，口中默念︰「Tim，我很抱歉，我愛你。」

在聽到Jason的呼喚時，Tim就知道有些事情非常的不對徑，男生從來沒有向自己祈禱過一次，這次的任務肯定出了甚麼緊急的事情，逼得男生要向他禱告。還沒來得及細聽對方和自己所說的話，身體下意識地回應人類的呼喚，雙翅一抖就衝往Gotham市最明亮的靈魂所在之處。

透過窗戶，Tim看到Jason正捲縮在地上，不遠處有一個定時炸彈，只有5秒時間。天使來不及思考會有甚麼結果，便幾乎尖叫出男生的名字，俯衝到他身邊，用自己的身軀使勁地抱著他，翅膀則圍在他們身邊，抵擋爆炸為他們所帶來的衝擊。

爆炸的時間並不久，但是Tim卻覺得像是過了數百年般，一邊擔心懷中的男生會否收到甚麼傷害，一邊承受火光燃燒了羽毛，以及天花塌陷的碎片打落在翅膀的痛楚。Tim張開嘴巴，用力地試圖呼出自己的痛楚，顯然沒有實際的用處，反而是吸引了男生的目光。

就在這短短數秒所發生的事情，Jason還沒有反應過來，他只聽到爆炸的巨響，卻沒感受到意料之中應有的痛楚，反倒是感覺到熟悉的安心感正包圍在自己身邊。當爆炸已經結束，Jason才睜開雙眼看向把自己抱住的天使。湖水綠的雙眼難以置信地瞪大，不敢相信自己的守護天使竟然用身軀保護了自己。Tim早就跟他說過不能控制人類的生死，這是怒犯天條的行為，將會受到懲罰。為了拯救Jason的生命，Tim到底放棄了甚麼。

Jason馬上坐直了身體，緊張但強迫自己小心地抱過承受了所有痛楚的天使。本來被他一手打理過無數次的雪白翅膀，現在被薰成灰色。Jason不知道自翅膀上到底掉落了多少羽毛，這把男生的心撕碎了，他寧願所有的痛楚都由他承擔，而非他的守護天使。

「Tim……Tim…你還好嗎？」Jason忽略語氣中的顫抖，他不能失去他的天使，如果得到允許，他願意用所有東西把對方留下來。Tim忍耐著身體的痛楚，試圖用平日和男生說話的聲音安撫到︰「沒甚麼大不了的…..就是太久沒有受過傷而已。」他確實沒有說謊，畢竟他以前是一個戰士，這種傷對Tim來說並不是甚麼大不了的事。惡魔針對天使所作出的攻擊比這爆炸的衝擊要命得多，大抵是Tim這幾年一直待在Jason身邊，太久沒有受傷已覺得特別難以忍受。

可是Jason沒有被Tim的話說服，濃眉鎖得更深。Tim正想要向他解釋天使的羽毛會再長回來的時候，一陣白光突然在出現在倉庫裡面，吸引了一人一天使的目光。白光散開後，出現在他們面前的，是Tim熟悉不已的身影。

Bruce和Dick踏進已經損壞了的倉庫裡，Tim不意外地看見他的恩師正在以不認同的表情看著自己，意外的是Jason竟然可以看到他們兩個。「他們是誰？」他聽到Jason猶豫地開口，同時收緊了抱住自己的雙手。「你可以看見他們？」Tim想要給不明所以的男生解釋現況，他知道一般情況下，他是不會在Jason死去前看見他們的。

Tim一下就得出結論，Bruce和Dick將會把自己帶走，由於Jason的生死被自己插手，根據生死冊，男生這時候應該已經死去，Tim不知道被強行改變了命運的男生會否再度被父親編寫接下來的命運，或是不再受生死冊所規管。Jason有可能會被安排新的守護天使，或是不會再有新的守護天使伴在他身邊，不過不管是哪種情況，都與Tim再也無緣。

「我們是來把Tim帶走的，Jason。」Bruce冷靜地回覆Jason的話，但雙眼並沒有離開仍然躺在地上的Tim。人類男孩瞪大了眼睛看著面前的天使，站在月光下的兩位天使逆著光，居高臨下地看著Jason和Tim。要是換著在不同的時間點，Jason可能會對於看見其他的天使而感到興奮，但並不是現在。

男生雙手抱緊了Tim的身軀，渾身散發出不願讓他們把懷中天使帶走的氣勢，咬牙切齒地說︰「不，我不會讓你們把Tim帶走的，他是我的守護天使。」他知道他的天使一旦被帶走，他再也不會再看見他，比這更讓他恐懼的，是他不會得知Tim的下場。如果Tim因此事而遭遇任何懲罰，責任都是在他身上。

Dick幾乎被男生所說的話逗笑了，到底眼前的人類是哪來的自信敢這樣跟他們說話？不是他對人類擁有敵意，說實話他挺欣賞眼前男生，明明只是個人類，卻如此勇敢無懼，而且他的靈魂確實明亮得不像人類。這讓他想到了以前的自己，也許事情也會像過往那樣發生？Dick看了眼站在身旁一臉嚴肅的天使。

「很抱歉，這不是你可以決定的。」Bruce雙指輕輕在空中一揮，Tim的身體馬上散發著和暖的黃光，一股外力正在把Jason懷中的天使往外拉，然而男生死命的抱緊懷中的天使，不讓Bruce把對方帶走。在一旁觀察的Dick饒有趣味地看著眼前的景象，這個男生居然有力氣抵抗Bruce的法力，雖然後者只是稍微施了最基本地法術，但男生仍能頂住這個力量，有趣。

縱使Dick對於Jason和Bruce那小小的角力挺有興趣的，但現在似乎需要插手一下，畢竟他們現在是要來把Tim帶走的。Dick的手搭在Bruce健碩的前臂上，後者馬上回意地不再施法。「至少讓他們道別。」在把Bruce拉到一邊以前，Dick看了眼同樣凝視自己的Tim，朝他點點頭，知道Tim會懂自己的意思，

Tim深呼吸了一口氣，讓自己在男生的懷抱中掙脫開來，面向對方輕輕說︰「抱歉，我要離開了。」他知道Jason不會輕易讓自己離去，但總比向對方不辭而別或是被Bruce直接帶走來得要好。果不其然男生握緊了他的前臂，堅定地吐出一個字︰「不。」天使把自己的雙臂抽出來，暗藍色的眼眸對準了湖水綠。

「你知道我怎樣也不能再留下來了，放手，Jason。我不想傷害你。」Jason一下子就把Tim拉到自己的懷中，在這個時候，天使才發現原來男生已經比他長得要高出一小截。男生一手小心地圍在Tim的腰間，避開了他的傷勢的翅膀，另一隻手則把天使的腦袋捂到自己的肩上。Jason肆意地嗅著天使的氣味，以只有Tim才可以聽見的聲量，向他放下了姿態︰「不要離開，拜託了。我無法……」

Tim回應了Jason的擁抱，也不能猜測出男生如此擔心的原因，就像以往Jason做惡夢一樣，他輕聲安撫︰「我沒事，這不是你的錯，你以後會好起來的。」Tim的手輕拍男生的後背，只換來Jason更用力的擁抱。看來男生不願意放開他，天使在心中默默向對方道歉，他從沒有在對方的身上施展過除了治療以外的法力，這是第一次，也是最後一次。

天使的雙指一揮，Jason再也無法動彈身體，更無法使出一絲力氣，整個人被定在原地。Tim輕而易舉便在對方的懷中掙脫出來，他可以看到Jason試圖搖動他的四肢，不過他是不可能在Tim解除法力前移動半分的。Tim用纖巧的雙手捧過Jason的臉，踮起腳在男生的額門上留下淺吻︰「抱歉，Jason。」

「這不公平……Tim……」Jason難以置信地喃喃自語，不願相信Tim竟然把法力施加到自己身上。男生眼中那無法抹去的紅，是天使日後無法忘懷的傷痛。天使沒有感情，我們只是父親的士兵。Tim在心中叮囑自己不要遺忘這點，強迫自己轉過身，不再看向Jason。Tim面向恩師和兄長的方向點點頭，壓下心中的痛楚，佯裝一切如常地向兄長說︰「Dick，我暫時無法飛多遠，過來幫我一下。」

「這不公平，你答應過我不會離開我的，Timothy！」

Tim無視了身後傳來的聲音，他可以感覺到男生正越來越用力地掙扎，希望可以掙脫加在他身上那無形的法力。他只得加重在對方身上施加的法力，即使他並不願意這樣對待Jason。他在原地等待Dick飛到自己身邊，蹲下去把Tim用公主抱的方法抱在懷中。翅膀會慢慢自我修復，這不是Tim擔心的地方，可是被破碎的心該如何修復。天使是不應該擁有感情，Tim再在心中默念。

「我不會放棄你的，Tim！」聽到男生的話，被喚到的人只得把自己埋在Dick的胸膛上，深詣對方明白自己的想法，回應他的是把他抱得更緊的雙手。Dick先走到Bruce的身邊，然後兩位天使一起往最接近的天堂傳輸點飛去。在起飛的時候，Tim終於把法力解開，好讓男生可以再次控制自己的身體。

而他對Jason最後的記憶，停留在對方幾乎是聲嘶力竭的呼喚︰「Tim！！！」

回到天堂後，那聲呼喊如同魅影般一直纏繞在Tim的腦海當中。翅膀每一天都在比前一天變得更好，羽毛一點一點長回來。為了讓他的翅膀可以更好地長回來，Dick並以往更頻繁地為他梳理羽毛，幾乎每隔兩三天就會跑到他身邊，主動給他用聖油把羽毛打理好。無論Dick是為了陪伴他或是其他甚麼原因也好，他都對對方的善意無言感激。雖然在回到天堂後，Dick和Tim沒有為了在人間發生的事情說過甚麼，但從Dick那雙湛藍的眼眸中，他明白兄長知道他們的事情。

然而他的心一天一天枯萎，Tim知道他再也不會好起來了，只有Jason可以修補這破碎的心臟。當Dick在為他梳理羽毛的時候，他每每會想起Jason的手如何在自己的翅膀上施展魔法，簡單地按摩讓他放鬆下來。感覺不對，力度不同，Tim從對方觸碰到翅膀時，已經能夠分辨出兩者的不同，但他沒有機會再看見對方了。

在等待翅膀恢復的期間，Bruce一直來回來回奔波，說服不同的長官可以延遲對他的懲罰，而Tim也很感激對方為他所做的事情。這段時間，Tim會在天堂裡做著簡單的文書工作，閒時心思會想到他曾經守護著的男生。現在Jason有沒有好好的照顧自己，靈魂是否還和以前一樣光明呢？在心底，他希望男生已經忘記自己，也不希望男生忘記自己。

對於天使來說，時間對他們而言僅只是一個概念，Tim不知道自回到天堂，時間是如何流逝的。也許過了一年，也許過了十個世紀，他並沒有算過（不過Tim知道自己不可能待了十個世界，翅膀不需要那麼長的時間恢復原狀）。有時候他看著Damian逐漸長大的樣子，思緒又會飄回人間，Jason現在到底是否還活著呢？然而他始終得不到答案。

翅膀終於恢復它應有的狀態，Tim可以再次在天堂中自由的飛翔。不過不用多久，他就收到部門給他的指令，需要獨自前往煉獄進行一次肅清。Dick聽到這個消息的時候，馬上擔憂地詢問Bruce是否給他們商量一下，給Tim換個懲罰。Bruce只是搖搖頭，指他已經盡力，原本的懲罰比這更糟糕。Damian只是一言不發地把自己一直常用的銀劍磨利，把它借給Tim，吪然說著：「死了沒關係，但記得把它還回來。」他知道那是Damian在讓自己不要死的一種方法。

煉獄是一個甚麼地方？如果說人間是正面，煉獄就是它的背面。它和人間的所有事物都是一樣的，只是裡面住著的不是人，而是一些超自然生物，吸血鬼、變形人、狼人之類。煉獄是一個所有天使和惡魔都不會前往的地方，因為他們會失去自己的法力，需要靠自己的實力才可以活過去。然而，有時候那些超自然生物會想要佔據人間，天使作為上帝的士兵，不時要到煉獄肅清這些對人間抱有異心的怪物。

而更糟糕的是天使在煉獄有著無比的吸引力，由於天使可以自由前往三界，雖然無法使用法力，但天使體內的榮光可以成為開啓傳輸門的材料。榮光是天使的生命，如果天使死去，焇光也會馬上熄滅，要得到天使的榮光有兩種方法，一種是他們自願交出，另一種是靠折磨天使，慢慢收集他們吐出的榮光。不管是哪種結果，只要有天使落入怪物手中，下場都會是慘不忍睹。

作為當時人的Tim反而在得知了這個消息後表示毫無意見，他相信自己的能力，也許趁著自己忙於肅清煉獄的時候，可以讓他稍微忘記人間的事情。在進入煉獄之前，Tim熟讀了煉獄的地圖，簡單地制定了好幾個計劃，方便自己殲滅那些想要進入人間的怪物。他大致算了一下，這些怪物的數量並不多，大概只有一百隻左右，比他想像中的要少。他知道Bruce努力為他爭取了這個相對不那麼致命的懲罰，在出發之前，Tim再次和Bruce、Dick及Damian道別，這次三位天使一臉嚴肅的表情下藏著擔憂，給Tim送上了最大的祝福。

Tim又一次想起了他要準備成為Jason的守護天使時的事，那時也是要和他們三個道別，當時又有誰會想到，理應如此簡單的任務會演變成這樣的結局呢。Tim準備好行裝，便通過天堂的大門，前往煉獄深處。

煉獄存在於人間的反面，因此它和人間地形一模一樣，不過超自然生物對生活質量要求不高，沒有高樓大廈，只有高聳入雲的大樹。由於界域不同，人類無法看到超自然生物，同理，牠們也無法看見人類。當Tim在傳輸點到達煉獄的時候，在空氣中彌漫著一股熟悉的感覺，充滿混濁而又罪惡的味道。天使皺起了鼻頭，用力地吸了口氣，心裡大概有個底。小心地在這個地區逛了一圈，他現在能確定這裡在人間對應的就是Gotham。

這能解釋到為何他在Gotham的時候總會嗅到這若有似無的味道，Tim本來以為那是屬於Gotham的氣味，結果現在才發現這個地方是人間和煉獄間，隔膜最薄弱的地方。煉獄的邪惡就是在這個地區滲透至人間，難怪超自然生物會把這裡當成牠們攻擊的目標，如果說有哪裡可以讓牠們突破至人間，就只有Gotham這個地方了。

Tim咬著下唇思考，不，他不能讓這件事情發生，這不僅是保持四界的平衡，保護那些手無寸鐵的人類，更重要的那是Jason所在的地方。如果牠們強行在Gotham中撕出一個傳輸點，他無法想像Jason會面對的結果。

剛才在確認這個地區是Gotham的同時，男生順便觀察在樹林中那些由超自然生物所佈下的陷阱，似乎是早就料到會有天使來摻一腿，不過沒有料到的是只有一位天使到來。Tim知道自己在煉獄中的身價值多少，如果他還燜活下去，他必須要小心行事，不能打草驚蛇。一個有效的計劃比所有事情來得重要，

他憑著記憶走到Jason公寓所在的位置，意外地發現在煉獄裡，這裡竟然是一個隱蔽山洞。這也許是一個適合在夜裡匿藏的地方，畢竟即使天使無需睡眠，還是需要休息補充體力。Tim舉著Damian贈他的銀劍，屏著氣息，小心地注意眼前是否有任何危機，緩慢地走進山洞之中。所幸的是這裡似乎是沒有被任何超自然生物注意到過一樣，絲毫沒有任何被入侵過的痕跡。這是個好兆頭，這麼多年以來都沒有被發現的地方，只要Tim足夠小心，他便可以回到天堂。

「Tim。」只有Tim一個在的山洞中突然回盪出一個男人的聲音，天使馬上回頭查看，沒有任何人在這裡。他疑惑地思考，就算是超自然生物看到了自己，也不可能喊出他的名字。他想不起來有聽見過那聲音，可是那把聲線卻有著一絲熟悉的感覺。

那把聲音又再次在山洞中回嚮︰「Tim，今天是第1983天。等我。」Tim這時才反應過來，那是Jason的聲音。第1983天？距離他拯救了Jason已經過了5年半了嗎？這甚至比他們相處的時間更長，難不成Jason這段時間中每天都會向他禱告？Tim的腦海搞成一團，不知道自己此刻該用甚麼心情面對這件事。

「Jason……」Tim不由自主地呢喃出聲，再次聽到Jason的聲音確實令他有想要落淚的衝動(天使不應該有情感，Tim提醒自己)，他曾經守護的男生仍然活著，而他這麼長一段時間內都沒有忘記自己，男生是否還對他抱有相同的感情呢(就算有，人類和天使也不可能在一起的。Tim繼續提醒自己)？單憑聲音，Tim知道對方已經蛻去了往日的稚嫩，他的聲音低沈，語氣平穩，不再充滿憤怒。

在天堂的時候，他從未有聽到Jason對他的禱告，也許在這人間與煉獄的交匯處，Tim的距離足夠接近人間，使他可以聽到男生的聲音。這是一個祝福，也是個詛咒。他想要守護的人類和他近在咫尺，卻無法得到對方的回應。不過Jason的聲音讓他有了更明確的方向，他這次的任務不能失敗，他需要，不，他必須確保人間的安全，畢竟他是Jason的守護天使。

再次和Jason有單方面感應的喜悅，讓Tim沒有細思對方話中的意思，直到後來好一段時間Tim幾乎是沒日沒夜地制定策略，殲滅那些超自然生物。他每天都會聽到Jason向他祈禱，那是他繼續在煉獄拼搏的理由以及唯一的動力，他不會讓人傷害Jason，五年半以前不會，現在也不會。

他每天都會仔細地聆聽Jason向他所說的話，這才知道男生在這五年半來，一直都沒有放棄找到自己的想法，他甚至去為了自己鑽研有關天使及超自然生物的事情，最近還找上了不同的生物了解Tim所在的地方。

一個普通的人類到底怎樣做到這個地步，Tim不明白，他也不理解為甚麼Jason現在可以看得到天使，在他們分離……等等，當時他已經可以看見Bruce和Dick，Tim竟然一直都沒有意識到這點。也許是這是Jason被強行延續了生命而導致的結果，如果他可以看見天使及其他超自然生物，那不難解釋到為甚麼他可以知道Tim的行蹤。

Jason甚至在一邊尋找自己的過程中，在Gotham中攀上了黑道的高峰，整頓了罪惡之城的犯罪生態，罪案仍然在Gotham滋長，但一切都要遵從Jason的命令行事。儘管Tim無比的想要再次看到Jason，他渴望知道對方現在過的怎樣，可是他並不希望對方看見自己，他有預感如果他們再次見面，Jason再也不會那麼容易就能被擺脫。

能再次聽到Jason的聲音，就算他身處煉獄，也比他獨自在天堂好得要多。天使本沒時間概念，可Jason每日的禱告讓他知道自己在煉獄待了多久。距離他來到煉獄的那天起，已經過了將近大半年。在煉獄中的肅清行動最近變得越來越困難，那些懷有異心的超自然生物不可能沒注意到盟友幾乎消失了一半數量，現在只有大約百來隻生物等著被Tim消滅。

牠們加強了在區域的巡邏，也多製造陷阱想要抓住牠們無法接觸到的敵人，每個生物心裡都知道有天使正在消滅牠們。可Tim總是會在早一步預料到他們的行為，對於不同的情況也會提前制定三至五個不等的計劃。而且山洞確實是一個絕佳的隱藏地點，至少直到現在都沒有被其他生物發現過。

然而再機智的天使，也不過只有Tim一位在煉獄中執行任何。Tim最終還是被超自然生物抓起來，帶到他們的巢穴當中。Tim不知道自己身處甚麼位置，但作為一位忠誠的戰士，他不可能把榮光交到牠們手上。即使會受到牠們殘忍的折磨，就算要他的榮光慢慢地被逼吐出，也沒有一絲可能會讓牠們輕易得逞。

Tim被牠們綁在X型的刑架上，牠們甚至用鐵釘把他的雙手和雙腿牢固在其之上，讓他無法移動。「你們怕不是把我和耶穌搞錯了吧。」天使的譏笑只換來被折磨的痛楚，有時候是超自然生物過人的拳頭，有時候牠們會用刑具，不管是哪種方法，在煉獄中失去能力的天使沒有辦法治療自己，只能強迫承受深淺不一的痕跡。

他每天都來回於半夢半醒之間，承受著酷刑以及失去榮光的痛楚讓他的腦袋混沌不已，無法思考。雖然再也無法清楚聽見Jason禱告的內容，但每天呼喊他名字的聲音卻一直如此清晰。Tim、Tim、Tim……Jason的聲音總是比一切清晰，就像黑暗中唯一的火光。如果Jason在這裡的話，Tim可能會笑著跟他說︰「你是我的守護天使嗎？」人類大概會回饋他一雙白眼。

天，Tim現在甚至會在被折磨的過程間想幻想Jason的出現，但事實上他並不願意看見男生在自己面前出現，不是他不想看見對方，而是人類不可能活過現在這情況，還把他從這個情況下救出來。在Tim被抓住之前，這個區域至少還有57隻超自然生物，單憑一個普通的人類，怎麼可能殺出重圍把他救出來。不要說拯救，就連他能走到這步看見自己，也是不可能發生的事情。他知道男生沒有放棄尋找自己，想到這點，Tim幾乎要反嘔出來。

父親，請不要讓他來到這裡。

Tim可以感覺到自己體內的榮光幾乎被逼出了一大半，他不知道自己還可以撐多久，每天要維持清醒對於天使來說已經是相對困難的事情。如果Tim注定要在煉獄死去，他可以接受這個結果，畢竟這是讓Jason可以活下去的代價。他不能接受Jason為了拯救注定消逝的自己，而賠上了自己六年前為對方延下來的生命。

突然在外面傳來一陣不自然的聲音，似乎是在打鬥，Tim不太確定這是事實，還是自己所幻想出來的。天使努力地撐開那隻沒有被打腫的眼睛，抬起頭想要觀察外面到底發生了甚麼事，此舉扯動到他後頸上的傷痕，讓他不住皺起被打破的鼻子，那只讓他感到更大的痛楚。

他仔細地聽著外面的聲音，可以分辨出那些一直在折磨自己的超自然生物的聲音，不斷傳來此起彼落的慘烈叫聲，似乎是正在被人攻擊。這麼乾淨俐落的攻擊聲，會是Bruce、Dick或是Damian嗎？Tim凝視著眼前緊閉的門扉，朦朦朧朧好像可以看見一點光明在外面，這也許是天使被抓起來這段時間當中，維持有意識最長的一段時間。他討厭自己像個小孩一樣期待有誰來解救他，不過要是不用死去的話，似乎是個不壞的結果。

攻擊者離刑房越來越接近，Tim現在可以聽到那個人在咆哮的聲音了，在聽到的瞬間，他無法多加理會身體上的疼痛，不由自主地瞪大了雙眼。不可能，這不可能是他。一位天使也不一定可以在輕易面對這種數量的聲自然生物，更何況是一個人類。可是他可以聽到那個攻擊者的的怒吼︰「我的天使在哪裡！？」是他，那是Jason的聲音，是那把在煉獄中支撐了他將近一年的聲音。

僅只這個念頭便足以讓Tim渾身顫抖，不知道是由於擔憂或是對於可以看見Jason而產生的興奮。他看見那光點伴隨著Jason的聲音，越發接近自己。這時Tim那不太靈光的腦袋終於知道了，那不是普通的光，他所看見的是Jason的靈魂。他怎麼會為此而感到驚奇呢？Jason的靈魂一直以來都是Gotham最明亮的那顆，好比指引方向的北極星，在人群中一眼就能看見。

隨著攻擊的聲音嘎然停止，空氣的流動似乎也同樣止住了。Tim看著門扉，屏息以待。咯吱一聲，門扉終於被打開，映在他面前的是他朝思暮想的男生，不，現在的話是男人了。經歷了一場激戰的Jason，身上浴滿了不同超自然生物的血，在看到Tim的時候他卻愣在原地，絲毫沒有反應。Jason用了六年的時間尋找他的守護天使，幻想過無數次重遇的情況，天知道他甚至排練過看見對方應說甚麼。

然而這一切功夫在他看見Tim的時候煙消雲散，他彷彿回到了13歲的那年一樣不知所措。他的守護天使就在自己面前盯著自己，他卻無法動彈。Jason從來沒有想過Tim是否還想著自己，甚至記得自己的事情。如果這一切都是徒勞無功，假如Tim還是會像他16歲那年把他留在原地，那他還有甚麼辦法。

「呃，我猜這大概不是我們想像中的情況，但你能否先幫我解下來，Jason？」Tim覺得他倆在這裡光向對方大眼瞪小眼的，只會浪費時間。Tim知道自己不能再撐多長時間，看到Jason的安心感最終還是勝過他的擔憂，身體開始不受控地放鬆下來，意識開始溜走。

在聽到Tim的聲音時，Jason如夢初醒地大步走上前，這才發現Tim原來遠比他記憶中細小要多，只是站在天使面前，他甚至可以看見對方的髮旋。Jason無法想像對方單憑這看似瘦弱的身軀，是如何能夠承受這般痛楚。「這會很痛，忍住。」Jason低沉的聲音在Tim的耳邊響起，富有磁性的聲音似乎顫動了天使的心。

Jason就如他想像一樣，比他長得要魁梧得多。Tim現在必須仰著頭才可以看向對方的臉頰，只是現在的情況並不允許他抬頭。Jason的大手小心地把固定在他雙手的鐵釘拔掉，痛楚逼出Tim的低吟，沒有力氣支撐自己的天使只能靠在男人身上，對方馬上噓聲安撫他︰「不用擔心，我在這裡。」男人小心地移掉Tim腿上的鐵釘，終於不用被固定在刑架上，長時間被固定的天使無力地跌坐在地上，Jason眼明手快地接住了Tim，讓他不至於倒在地上。

Tim眨眨眼睛，無止境的折磨終於到達盡頭，疲憊的感覺終於向天使襲去。「Tim！！！！」他聽到Jason像六年前一樣聲嘶力竭地呼喊出他的名字，Tim真的很想跟他說自己沒事，只是需要休息，並不是要死去，不用像要分離一樣喊出他的名字。可是一顆字還沒吐出口，黑暗就佔滿了他的世界。

當Tim再次睜開雙眼的時候，他已經身處天堂的醫療室，身上的傷口都已經被妥善處理過，有人把他帶回來了。這時他想起來，Jason是那個在煉獄中把他救回來的人。他猛然坐直了身軀，甚麼都來不及思考，身體便先行一步準備要尋找Bruce或是Dick，想要知道到底發生甚麼事情。然而在他準備飛回莊園的時候，不知從何以來的雙手一下就把他圈在懷裡，下巴頂在他的腦袋上。

「放開我！」Tim想要從對方的懷中掙脫開來，不料被對方笑著擁得更緊。「你要去哪裡，我的守護天使。」這時候他才抬頭看向說話的人，腦袋靠在對方寬闊的肩上，眼中看到的是Jason離他非常接近的臉。天使把男人推開，左顧右盼，確認他們現在身處的地方的確是在天堂，人類是不可能在沒有死去之前進入天堂的。現在只有兩個可能性，一是Jason已經死去，這點的話天使和有資格上天堂的人類，是存在於不同的區域，人類不可能進入天使所在之地。另一個可能就是……不，他不能相信這件事情居然發生了。

Tim轉過身，看到的是和自己一樣，同樣身穿一襲白袍的Jason。而在他背後，長出了和他一樣的翅膀。Tim的下巴幾乎要跌下來，他不敢相信他曾經守護過的人類，現在竟然成為了和他一樣的天使。Jason被Tim驚訝的表情逗笑了，輕笑著向對方解釋︰「是的，我現在也是位天使了。」剛甦醒的天使無法理解眼前的事情是如何發生的，Jason把他拉到床邊，富有耐心地向他解釋一切。

六年前在Tim被迫和Jason分離之後，男生用盡了所有方式探究自己到底如何可以找回Tim。他很快就意識到自己可以看到天使，以及其他超自然生物。除去罪惡之城的名譽，Gotham是個神秘且歷史悠久的地方。Jason得知天使除了由上帝直接創造，或有一種可能性是，人類被上帝選為天使，當然需要通過許多試煉去證明自己有資格升為天使。在煉獄中，和Tim一同肅清有異心的超自然生物是Jason最後一道試煉。他通過了，自然能榮升為天使的一員。

Jason在人間認識了幾位長駐人間的天使，他們告訴了男生如果天使受傷要怎樣處理。知道他要進入煉獄尋找Tim之時，給了他一些天使專用的藥物。Tim當時在煉獄中失去意識後，Jason差點以為他六年的努力都付諸流水，他強迫自己冷靜下來，馬上為Tim簡單地處理傷口。他知道自己要盡快把Tim帶離煉獄，就必須完成他的試煉才有一絲機會突破這個局面。他確保Tim可以在這裡好好休息，同時走到外頭守住這個地方，不讓任何生物機會踏進這個地方。

然後人類戰鬥到最後，把天使沒有除掉的超自然生物一一殲滅。Jason的試煉完成，上帝把他從人類轉變為天使。距離他成為天使，把Tim帶回來天堂的已經過了將近半個月，在Tim一直在昏睡的這段時間，Jason則成為Bruce的徒弟，所幸的是男生天資過人，以過人的速度成長，掌握到使用法力的能力。

Tim從來不知道原來人類也可以成為天使，聽完Jason的解釋之後，他只能征征地看著對方，消化著他所說的話。不過這一切似乎都是有跡可尋，從一開始Tim就知道Jason不是個普通的人類，也許這一切都是命中注定的事情，從Tim被安排成為Jason的守護天使開始，直到男生也成為天使。無可比擬的靈魂，無堅不摧的道德和信念。

Tim凝視Jason那雙從未改變的湖水綠雙眸，頓時語塞，Jason也沒催促他說話，畢竟他們現在有數之不盡的時間可以和對方相處。現在的Tim可以讀懂了Jason眼中的情緒，也許在人間的時候他並不是不理解，只是他不能承認對方或是自己互相抱有共通的心意，這是背德之事。相比Tim私自救了Jason，天使和人類相愛這事更要嚴重得多，但現在他們似乎不需要再受到這些規條約束。

他把頭探向前方，讓自己的雙唇可以覆上男生的嘴巴。Jason沒有料到會在這個時候得到Tim的一吻，有些驚訝地愣住看著比自己矮小的天使。Tim只是調皮地笑著：「看來，你現在是我的守護天使了？Jason。」就像他在煉獄中幻想的一樣，Jason果然在他面前翻了下白眼。

Jason的大手撫在Tim的髪間，稍微用力便把自己和Tim的額頭互抵，雙眼終於可以再次沉醉於佔據了他整個年少時期的眼眸交纏。為了天使的一瞥，他可以放棄一切所擁有的事物。所有準備，所有努力都是能了讓自己可以再次遇見他的天使。Jason的鼻尖親密地和Tim的輕蹭，四片唇瓣緊貼著。

男生不住勾起了一個邪魅的笑容，故意在Tim的嘴巴上輕喃：「隨便你說甚麼，你答應過不會離開我的。遵守約定，否則我也不會放過你的。」Jason那壓在Tim腦袋上的手稍微用力，讓自己可以啃咬過對方柔軟的唇瓣，肆意地汲取男生甜美的味道，他們再也不會再分開了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我也想擼一下Tim的翅膀喔（醒醒
> 
> 是說中間輕微暗示了Dick其實也從人類轉變為天使的喔
> 
> 其實我本命是BruceDick啊，JayTim是副本命.......XD 以後想在這個設定下補篇BD的耶_(:3UL...
> 
> 明天預告：辦公室戀情AU！


End file.
